Titanica
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: 1911, Laura Roslin meets Bill Adama and his sons on board "Titanic". It is attraction at first sight, like two magnets pulling towards each other. But what will happen when one of the biggest marine catastrophies of all time strikes this seemingly unsinkable ship? Who will make it and who will be swallowed by the icy sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear Inkdrops,  
this story is something like a pet project that I started while writing all the slow burning moments during "A Lady's pride and a Gentleman's prejudice". It will be a lot shorter and definitely "quick burn". Is that a word? If not, you know what I mean.  
I really don't want to sensationalize or romanticize a horrible catastrophe that happened, I just used the Titanic tragedy as the background of my story.  
**

 **Laura and Bill are much younger in this one, Laura is just in her late 20ties and Bill has a few years on her. As Laura changes her hair colour quite a bit in BSG, I gave her a brown-red colour here. Lee and Zak are both still children, but you will find out about all of this soon enough. Enjoy and please leave a review!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, the chapter title or any real person that might be mentioned**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You can't go home**

The dock was full of people of all kind, all mixing, meddling, screaming, shouting. There were passengers, sailors, spectators. There were ladys next to working men. There were children next to grandparents. It was all a total mess. And all because of one ship. One ship could sent a whole port in a frenzy. Well, it was not any ship. It was the biggest ship in the world after all. And her name was "Titanic". She was unsinkable, undestroyable, uncomparable - unique. A masterpiece of engineering and elegance.

William Adama stood in front of it, admiring every detail, trying to take in as much as he could. Laura Roslin stood in front of it too and couldn't have cared less about details. He wanted on this ship to go home, she wanted on this ship to get away. He was there with two little boys, she was there all alone. They had nothing in common. Nothing at all. They were like two different magnetic poles, so when their eyes met in the crowd, accidently, in only a matter of seconds, a pull went through both of them, insistent, towards each other.

Quickly she averted her eyes, blushing crimson red and disappeared in the crowd. Bill couldn't help but hope that she would be on the ship too, that he might be able to see this stranger again. The picture of her face had branded itself in his brain, an unfamiliar feeling. Suddenly, another man bumped into him and he quickly bent down to pick up his younger son to keep him from getting overrun. Zak wasn't even three yet, still a toddler, and thoroughly terrified of all the buzz around him. His older brother Lee was clinging to the father's belt, trying to get a glimpse of the ship, but there was no way for a six-year-old to look over the crowed. He huffed in frustration, making his father look down at him. "Lee I am sorry, but we need to keep close", he explained, only earning an indignant look from his son. Then, suddenly, this son was gone, disappearing into the crowd in the direction of the water.

Laura had just set down her suitcase on the ground next to her, finally a bit at the sideline of the mass of people. The man who had looked at her before with those incredible eyes was nowhere in sight, that was probably a good thing. Just one moment had made her heart do sommersaults and that was concerning, very concerning. After all, who knew who the man was? Just when she let her eyes wander over the water again, something crashed into her, nearly making her loose her balance. The woman turned around, ready to scold whoever was respoinsible, just to find a boy looking up to her. "I'm very sorry Ma'am", he said, still grinning. Even though he didn't really look as if he meant it, at least he had the manners to apologize. Which was more than a lot of adults did. So she nodded.

"Were you going to anywhere in particular?", she wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.  
The boy nodded eagerly, pointing towards the "Titanic".  
"I wanted to see the ship Ma'am, but I was too small and my father can only carry my little brother and when we board I will only see it from inside but I want to see it from outside as well Ma'am", he answered without breathing in between.  
It made Laura smile.  
"That is something else then", she answered, moving her suitcase to the side so the boy could stand and look at the ship, "but will your family not worry where you are?"  
The boy seemed to consider that for a moment.  
"I will find them and if not, I can make it on my own!", he explained, sounding very sure of himself.  
"If you think that, then you are either very smart and brave or very stupid", Laura replied, sounding slightly concerned for the first time. Even if it wasn't her responsibility, she had a soft spot for children and wouldn't want one to get lost. "Come on, Let's go look for your father! What is your name anyway?

"I am Lee!", he said proudly, "and my father will come here to the water because he knows I love ships and he does too because he is a Captain. And he is a bit taller than you are I think and has black hair and wears glasses and has a big bag with him and my brother and his name, my brother's I mean, is Zak!"  
They both were looking around the people close to the water now, when Lee called out.  
"I can see them!"  
He disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he had come, leaving behind a slightly confused Laura Roslin.

Relief was an understatement for what Bill felt when his son was suddenly standing beside him again, apparently happy and unharmed. Just when he wanted to start to lecture him, the boy started to talk and in his usual fashion wouldn't shut up. His fascination with the ship made the father smile, he had been the same at that age. But then Lee started to tell something about a very nice lady who had tried to help him and he knew what he had to do - go find her and at least thank her. Fortunately, Lee could remember the direction he had come from and also remembered that the woman had had brown-red hair and was wearing a Navy-blue coat. Finally he saw someone matching the description, standing with the back to him. She couldn't have heard him coming, but for some reason, she turned around. His heart stopped. It was the woman from before, the one that had looked at him only for a second before disappearing. Now, she held his confused stare, a smile slowly spreading over her face when he came closer.

"So I see you found your son", she commented, pointing towards Lee.  
He nodded.  
"Yes, I wanted to thank you for helping."  
She shook her head.  
"I hardly did anything. I am Laura Roslin by the way."  
She didn't hold out a hand, probably because she knew he wouldn't have been able to shake it with a sailor's kitbag in one hand and a boy on his arm.

The man let the little guy down from his arm, now holding out a hand to her.  
"A pleasure Ma'am, I am Bill Adama."  
Smiling she shook his hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine. So as I can see, you are going on an adventure as well?"  
He laughed a little at that.  
"No, rather coming back from one. I am just going back home to the States with my boys. What about you?"

The woman, Laura, shook her head.  
"I can't go home. There is only moving foreward."

* * *

 **So, here we are! Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my readers and everyone who commented!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, the chapter title or any real person that might be mentioned**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Final Cut**

Checking in was tedious, it involved queuing and queuing and queuing. With every minute, the kids would get more and more restless, Lee threatening to dash away again as soon as his father took his eyes off him. They moved forward step by step, not measuring time by minutes any more, but by people that still stood between them and the ship. At least meeting each other had provided some sort of distraction for Bill and Laura, some sort of personality in this huge anonymity that was their constant companion around the Titanic. They were only Class 3 travellers, only a handfull in a sea of thousands. Nobody would remember their names.

After a while, the father put his younger son down to lift up the other boy who called out in delight, making an older lady next to them frown. Laura kept an eye on Zak while the other two were busy, apparently discussing facts about the vessel that would carry them across the Atlantic. Truth be told, she found it kind of scary to go on It, to trust her life into this monstrum of steel. They said technique was more reliable than people were. They said steel was indestructible. They said nothing could sink the Titanic. What of this was true? Everything? Nothing? A faint cry ripped her out of her thoughts, it was the little boy at her feet who was obviously feeling very neglected and probably scared by the huge amount of adult legs around him. Without hesitation, Laura picked him up, setting him down securely on her hip.

Zak's eyes became big in surprise when settled on his new position. Tentatively, he stretched out to touch one of Laura's red curls, making her laugh. It was only then that Adama realized what us offspring was up to and he looked a bit flustered.

"You don't have to Ma'am. If you just wait a second, I will take him."

He put down one boy to receive the smaller son from the woman. However, none of the two where particularly pleased about the change of scenery. Laura found that she hadn't minded holding one of them for a bit, but just at that moment the crowd was moving forward and they head to take up their bags again.

Finally, they reached the inspection point, where any boarding passengers of the lower class would be checked for diseases, lice and other issues of that sort. As the official apparently expected the father to lift Lee up frst, the woman wordlessly motioned for him to pass Zak over again. Gurgling happily, he waited on her arm until it was his turn to be checked and didn't even make a fuss when they combed through his dark curls.

As all three of them were through, the family could have easily moved on, but something he couldn't quite pinpoint made Bill stop and wait for his new acquaintance. Just when the young official motioned for her to come closer and asked her to take her hat off, she glared at him with such forte that he immediately turned beet red. Motioning her through without further ado, he seemed genuinely intimidated by her. Not that Bill could blame him. A force look from a beautiful woman could do that to you. Keeping her head up and her expression neutral, she caught up with the little group. Only the glint in her eyes betrayed how much she enjoyed her little victory.

"Nicely played," Bill complimented her.

"Thank you," she accepted his compliment gracefully.

Change the simple navy coat and straw hat to the white dress with the huge monstrum of a hat that he had seen on a first class woman earlier and Miss Roslin could easily pass as a lady, the man mused. Where did she get that poise from? After all, she was travelling the same class as him.

Once inside the belly of the beast, there were corridors after corridors that both of them had to get through. He went left, she went left. She turned right, he followed. Until he stopped in front of number 33 while she walked on, coming to stand in front of the room next to them, 35.

"You are our neighbour!" Lee declared, while his father ushered him and the other little one inside so they could get rid of their luggage. Even though the cabin was actually one of the very few third class cabins designed for two, Bill had used his money to book it for the three of them, with the boys sharing a bed. After all, Zak could be a lot of trouble during the night. He himself didn't mind dormitorys, his soldier and sailor time had cured him of that, but he didn't want this for his children.

"Daddy, please let us go upstairs!" his older son begged as soon as they were inside, ready to head out again.

Bill siged but then smiled, he had no reason to trap his boys down here longer than necessary. Then he suddenly had to think of the woman who was currently just one wall away from him. It would be nice to have some adult company, wouldn't it? Well, who was he kidding? He wanted to see her again.

"Alright, but I will ask Miss Roslin whether she wants to come with us," he declared.

The little ones nodded eagerly, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. When he opened, he was staring straight into a very pretty and very female face - Laura.

"Hello, I hope I am not disturbing?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course not, we were just on our way up to deck and wanted to ask whether you'd like to come along anyway."

She gave him a blinding smile that hit him like a ray of sunshine.

"I would love that, thank you."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the long wait, but among other things I did a lot of research to get facts as correctly as possible. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
